i love u
by twilightwriter92
Summary: am new to this. its about two people fall in love and their parents knew it was going to happen
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

Rose was seating with Bella watching TV. So what are we going to do tonight? Stay up all night! Bella you're not going to last that long. Whys that? I know you. Maybe this time will be different! Maybe not Bella. Rose I have to tell you something? What is it bells? I love you. I love you too Bella. You don't get it. Get what? Rose I love you more than a friend and sister. Rose I fell in love with you. You have every right to tell me to leave you alone and never talk to you again. Bells why will I tell you that when I fell the same way. You do? Yes I loved you since the moment I met you. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. While we are together now right? Yes if you will have me. Of course baby. I like how that comes out of your mouth. I too baby! So sweet heart is tried can we go to bed? I know that was coming and yes baby we can. Cool!! Good night dad. Night girls. So when are we going to tell people we are together?

Bells. What know you don't want anyone to know your mine? I never said that. You don't have to say anything. Honey it's not like that. Then what is it? I am just scared that they will treat you different. Rose I don't care as long as I have you is good. Bella are you sure? Yes Rose. Ok then we can tell Charlie in the morning. Sounds good baby. Good night baby. Night bells I love you. I love u too baby.

Charlie's pov

I wonder how long it's going to take them to notice they belong together. I wish René was ok with lesbians. Because our daughter is one. Well when they get together she just has to deal with it. Hopefully she won't walkout of our lives. Whatever happens will happen.

Rose's pov

I can't believe she's mine now. I fell so lucky I can't stand it. This angle wants me and not someone else.

She wants to be a vampire but I don't know if I can do that to her. Rose don't you want Bella forever. Yes Alice I do. Then why not change her? I don't know anymore Alice. It feels like I want her to be one of else now. Then if she still wants to be then turn her. I'll ask her in the morning. Sis I have to go now keep jasper and Emmett away from each other. Why now? Am not sure I you have to ask Edward. Where is he? Helping me with them ok bye. Bye sis! What can I do while Bells sleep's. I wonder who's on the computer. Cool Alice is on.

Bella's_girl_for_life

Hey Alice!

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

Hey Rose!!

Bella's_girl_for_life

So what happen tonight with the boy's?

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

While Emmett and Jasper was playing a game Edward came in. he walk in front of the TV jasper dead he wanted a rematch but Emmett wanted to spend time with Edward.

Bella's_girl_for_life

Wow!!

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

Tell me about it!

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

So where is bell?

Bella's_girl_for_life

She asleep.

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

Already?

Bella's_girl_for_life

Yeah!

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

What did you do to her?

Bella's_girl_for_life

Nothing Alice!

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

Sure!

Bella's_girl_for_life

So where the boy is at now?

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

Well Edward took Emmet up to their room an hour ago. Jasper about to get on and talk to us I think.

Alice's_man_for_life is on

Bella's_girl_for_life

Hi Jazz!

Alice's_man_forever

Hi rose!

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

Hey baby!!

Alice's_man_forever

Hi honey!!

Bella's_girl_for_life

So jazz how was your day?

Alice's_man_for_life

Fine yours rose?

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

Her day was great baby!!

Alice's_man_for_life

Alice I asked Rosalie not you. And why was your day good?

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

She finally told Bella how she feels!!

Alice's_man_for_life

Really?

Bella's_girl_for_life

Yes and she feels the same way!

Alice's_man_for_life

I know she would!!

Alice's_man_for_life

Where is Bells?

Bella's_girl_for_life

Sleeping.

Alice's_man_for_life

What did you do to her?

Bella's_girl_for_life

I didn't do anything she just wanted to go to bed!

Finally_beat_Jasper

Bella's_girl_for_life

Emmet I swear why did you do that?

Finally_beat_jasper

Because I finally beat him!

Bella's_girl_for_life

Then why do you want to rub it in his face?

Finally_beat_jasper

Rose you really know how to kill the fun!

Bella's_girl_for_life

Yea I know that Emmet.

Emmet's_man_for_life is on

Alice's_man_for_life

Edward cant you control your man?

Emmet's_man_for_life

I kind of like his goofiness.

Bella's_girl_for_life

Well we don't

Emmet's_man_for_life

So were Bella?

Bella's_girl_for_life

Asleep.

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

Yea rose got her tried

Bella's_girl_for_life

ALICE!!! I DID NOT

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

How do we know that?

Bella's_girl_for_life

One you know be better then that I won't start anything until were marred!!

Edward's_baby_boy_for_ever

So no making out either?

Bella's_girl_for_life

Maybe some making out!

Bella's_girl_for_life

You guys are weird

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

Rose why do you say that for?

Bella's_girl_for_life

It's not rose!!

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

What are you doing up young lady!?!

Bella's_girl_for_life

Can't I talk mommy I been good! Daddy make mommy let me talk!

Alice's_man_for_life

Hunny that Bella talk to us!

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

NO she has to go to bed NOW!!!!

Alice's_man_for_life

Sorry honey I tried!

Bella's_girl_for_life

Its ok daddy bye every one

Edward's_baby_for_ever

Bye bells

Alice's_man_for_life

Nigh sweet heart!!

Emmet's_man_for_life

Night bells

Jazz'z_wife_for_life

She better be in bed by the time I get there rose!!

Bella's_girl_for_life

Yes Alice I got her in bed is going to go bye!

Alice is so mean. Tell be about Bella. She loves you she just wants the best for you. Yeah but she acts like what a mother acts. Well she does that to all of us. Well baby am going to go to bed. Ok love you. Love you too. Baby can you do something for me? Sure baby what is it? Come lie with me. Ok baby I will. Night rose. Night baby.

Next morning

Dads are you still here? Yes bells are in the living room. I need to tell you something. I know you mutt hate me. Bells I can never hate you. Ok dad is going out with rose. Finally!! Huh. I was hoping that was the news Bella I know you too love each other but I was sure that you wouldn't say anything to each other. Well dad we did last night. Cool rose welcome to the family. Thanks Charlie. Bella when are you going to tell your mother? When she comes up. This weekend? Yes. Ok then so what are you too girl's up today? Well we were going to go to my house then go see a movie. Sounds fun. I see you tonight. Yep. Rose is scared. Why baby? My mom never like people that was gay or Lesbos. Oh. You don't have to tell her. Rose Lee Cullen is going to tell her I don't care if she hates me then so be it. But Bella she your mother. I don't care. Why not? Because I love you and if she can't stand that so be it. Rose I want to be with you. Really if your mother hate's me. Yes rose. It's her fault she does it want to have anything.

Bells you ready to go? Yeah rose. Ok that's go. just then the door bell rong.

who is at the door?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's_girl_for_life

Rose

jazz'z_wife_for_life

Alice

Alice's_man_forever

Jasper

finally_beat_jasper

emmet but he changes it back to Edward's_baby_boy_for_ever

Emmet's_man_for_life

Edward

i hope this helps you out


	3. Chapter 3

Bella when are you going to tell your mom? Right when she gets here. Why Bella? Because am not going to hurt your feelings. Bella you wont. Well am still going to do it. OK it's up too you. Rose am not ashamed of loving you. I want the world to know that your mine and that i love you. If i lose my mom. Then so be it. She will be missing out on two wonderful girls. Thanks baby. So girls what are you doing this fine day? Alice wants to see me. She's been yelling at me for keeping Bella to my self. Bells it seems like you have two girls after you! Yeah it seems like it. I bet on Alice could take Rose down. Well girls have a good day see you Sunday. Bye dad see you tomorrow! Rose well you take me out to eat? Sure baby. BELLA is that you? MOM want are you doing her? To visit you. Were are you going? Out to eat To lunch. Can i join you? Sure. Bella you know that i have to eat. Yeah i know but my mom is heard to say no too. Oh OK. Mom? Yeah. Hows Phil? Good. he's with his parents right now. Why are you not with him? Because he's sister is marrying a girl you know i don't like that. Yeah mom i Bella who is your friend? Her name is Rose Lee Cullen. Hello Rose. Hello Mrs Truck. Call me Renee. So We are you going after this? To my house. Oh cool. Ill go hang out with Charlie. Mom he wont be home until Sunday. Were is he? Fishing with Billy. Then Bella we ate going to take you shopping. Oh OK. Rose do you want to come with us? Sure. Mom can Alice come? Who's Alice? She one of my best Friends. Besides Rose. rose do you want to call Alice. sure. I'll be right back. so Bella has any guy catch your eye? no. why are they guys are so cute. well mom i don't like anyone here. i do but they don't like me back. not when am done with you! come on mom. you need a boyfriend. i already have someone. who? rose. What! i don't like this. end this now. no mom. why not? i lover her. no you don't. yes i do. Bella were going home. no am staying with daddy. fine if you want to then goodbye. bye. Bella why did you do that for. she wanted to find me a boyfriend. oh OK i couldn't lie to her anymore. i want to be with you. is Alice coming? yes she's going to steal you away from me today. oh yea. you know you Love her. i do. good she loves you too. everyone in the family loves you. i love them. do you know were Alice is going to take me? the mall. that's were o thought she was going to take me. yep that;s Alice for you. rose whats matter? i think someone waiting for me. like who? my ex. oh. Bella she means nothing to me anymore. Bella you are my life now. i love you Bella. i always will. i love you too. so when did you and this Jane meet? we was visiting some of ca lisle friends. that's how we meant. Bella what's matter? i fell like am going to walk into memory lane. really? yes.

**Alice**

**do you know someone named Jess white?**

**Bella**

**yes i do why do you asked?**

**Alice**

**while she's here along with Jaine!**

**Bella**

**what do you mean?**

rose did Alice every like Jane? no why? the way she said Jane. oh that she thought i would be reading this with you. what does it mean? i don't know. i'll asked alice them

**Alice **

**Jane wants rose. Jess wants you**

**Bella **

**Alice i don't want her back.**

**Alice **

**what happen between you two?**

**Bella **

**she cheated on me, tried to rape me.**

**Alice**

**WHAT can i kick her butt!!**

**Bella**

**plz do. but wait until am their**

**Alice**

**OK love you sis**

**Bella**

**love you too**

bells what's are you doing?

thinking about what happen/ like what? about me and Jess. tell me what happen? i wouldn't have sex so she raped me. she did what. baby am fine. oh good. did you tell your mom? no. we acted like friends around her. but Phil knew. he find us one day. were was your mom? with her friends. we thought Phil was gone. that sometimes happens. did see you? nope. lucky. am only lucky when meant you. i love you. i love you too.

**Alice**

**you have a kids?**

**Bella**

**WHAT!!**

**Alice **

**she has a kids with her saying their yours.**

**Bella **

**their not mine!**

**Alice**

**i know**

Bella wants wrong? read this! am going to kill he! rose their not mine. because if it was mine i would of had it. oh yeah.

**Bella**

**Alice baby will you ask her why she's saying their mine**

**Alice **

**she said you got her pageants**

**Bella **

**how can i when she raped me!**

**Alice**

**dad's looking into it. hello baby girl. jasper is getting mad.**

**Bella**

**OK. why is that? who said hello baby girl?**

**Alice**

**he wont tell me. jasper wanted to tell you that.**

**Bella**

**oh OK. tell him hey**

**Alice**

**i will**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella when are you going to tell your mom? Right when she gets here. Why Bella? Because am not going to hurt your feelings. Bella you wont. Well am still going to do it. OK it's up too you. Rose am not ashamed of loving you. I want the world to know that your mine and that i love you. If i lose my mom. Then so be it. She will be missing out on two wonderful girls. Thanks baby. So girls what are you doing this fine day? Alice wants to see me. She's been yelling at me for keeping Bella to my self. Bells it seems like you have two girls after you! Yeah it seems like it. I bet on Alice could take Rose down. Well girls have a good day see you Sunday. Bye dad see you tomorrow! Rose well you take me out to eat? Sure baby. BELLA is that you? MOM want are you doing her? To visit you. Were are you going? Out to eat To lunch. Can i join you? Sure. Bella you know that i have to eat. Yeah i know but my mom is heard to say no too. Oh OK. Mom? Yeah. Hows Phil? Good. he's with his parents right now. Why are you not with him? Because he's sister is marrying a girl you know i don't like that. Yeah mom i Bella who is your friend? Her name is Rose Lee Cullen. Hello Rose. Hello Mrs Truck. Call me Renee. So We are you going after this? To my house. Oh cool. Ill go hang out with Charlie. Mom he wont be home until Sunday. Were is he? Fishing with Billy. Then Bella we ate going to take you shopping. Oh OK. Rose do you want to come with us? Sure. Mom can Alice come? Who's Alice? She one of my best Friends. Besides Rose. rose do you want to call Alice. sure. I'll be right back. so Bella has any guy catch your eye? no. why are they guys are so cute. well mom i don't like anyone here. i do but they don't like me back. not when am done with you! come on mom. you need a boyfriend. i already have someone. who? rose. What! i don't like this. end this now. no mom. why not? i lover her. no you don't. yes i do. Bella were going home. no am staying with daddy. fine if you want to then goodbye. bye. Bella why did you do that for. she wanted to find me a boyfriend. oh OK i couldn't lie to her anymore. i want to be with you. is Alice coming? yes she's going to steal you away from me today. oh yea. you know you Love her. i do. good she loves you too. everyone in the family loves you. i love them. do you know were Alice is going to take me? the mall. that's were o thought she was going to take me. yep that;s Alice for you. rose whats matter? i think someone waiting for me. like who? my ex. oh. Bella she means nothing to me anymore. Bella you are my life now. i love you Bella. i always will. i love you too. so when did you and this Jane meet? we was visiting some of ca lisle friends. that's how we meant. Bella what's matter? i fell like am going to walk into memory lane. really? yes.

**Alice**

**do you know someone named Jess white?**

**Bella**

**yes i do why do you asked?**

**Alice**

**while she's here along with Jaine!**

**Bella**

**what do you mean?**

rose did Alice every like Jane? no why? the way she said Jane. oh that she thought i would be reading this with you. what does it mean? i don't know. i'll asked alice them

**Alice **

**Jane wants rose. Jess wants you**

**Bella **

**Alice i don't want her back.**

**Alice **

**what happen between you two?**

**Bella **

**she cheated on me, tried to rape me.**

**Alice**

**WHAT can i kick her butt!!**

**Bella**

**plz do. but wait until am their**

**Alice**

**OK love you sis**

**Bella**

**love you too**

bells what's are you doing?

thinking about what happen/ like what? about me and Jess. tell me what happen? i wouldn't have sex so she raped me. she did what. baby am fine. oh good. did you tell your mom? no. we acted like friends around her. but Phil knew. he find us one day. were was your mom? with her friends. we thought Phil was gone. that sometimes happens. did see you? nope. lucky. am only lucky when meant you. i love you. i love you too.

**Alice**

**you have a kids?**

**Bella**

**WHAT!!**

**Alice **

**she has a kids with her saying their yours.**

**Bella **

**their not mine!**

**Alice**

**i know**

Bella wants wrong? read this! am going to kill he! rose their not mine. because if it was mine i would of had it. oh yeah.

**Bella**

**Alice baby will you ask her why she's saying their mine**

**Alice **

**she said you got her pageants**

**Bella **

**how can i when she raped me!**

**Alice**

**dad's looking into it. hello baby girl. jasper is getting mad.**

**Bella**

**OK. why is that? who said hello baby girl?**

**Alice**

**he wont tell me. jasper wanted to tell you that.**

**Bella**

**oh OK. tell him hey**

**Alice**

**i will**


End file.
